Another (Parody)
by Cho Sun Yoo
Summary: Kim Joon Myeon, seorang yeoja aneh yang memakai penuntup mata disebelah kirinya adalah siswi yang dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada di kelasnya, seorang siswa bernama Wu Yi Fan ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk kelas 3-3 dan tentang Joon Myeon, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikelas 3-3 itu? Kenapa Joon Myeon dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada? WITH KRISHO INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER PARODY**

**Author Note:  
**Wokeh.. ini Parody Another yang dimainin sama artis-artis Korea, dan tempatnya juga di Korea. Tapi sebenernya ini Anime yang dari Jepang.. Disini Suho aja yang gue ubah jadi Yeoja.. Okeh kita mulai aja.

**Summary:  
**Kim Joon Myeon, seorang yeoja aneh yang memakai penuntup mata disebelah kirinya adalah siswi yang dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada di kelasnya, seorang siswa bernama Wu Yi Fan ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk kelas 3-3 dan tentang Joon Myeon, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikelas 3-3 itu? Kenapa kelas itu berbeda dengan kelas lainnya?.. Kenapa Joon Myeon dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada?

**Main Cast  
- **EXO member (Specially Suho & Kris) with SM artist  
**Other Cast  
- **Other Korean Artist  
**Genre: **Thiller, Mystery , Sadistic

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang siswa dibimbing 2 orang guru menuju kelasnya. Nama siswa itu adalah Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah siswa pindahan dari Cina karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Jika ada meragukan tentang kelas.. kau bisa bertanya padaku, Yi Fan-ssi.." Kata Yunho seongsaengnim. "Atau kepada wakil wali kelas kita, Choi seongsaengnim.."  
"Ne… mohon bantuannya.." Sahut Kris.  
Choi seongsaengnim menoleh ke arah Kris. "Mohon bantuannya juga…"

…..

Begitu sampai dikelas, kelas itu sangat sunyi. Kris agak gugup karena suasananya sangat tegang. Sampai akhirnya Choi seongsaengnim memberi isyarat bahwa untuk memulai perkenalan.

"Annyeonghaseo… Wu Yi Fan imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku Kris.. aku pindah kesini karena pekerjaan ayahku.. mohon bantuannya…" Kris membungkuk. Tapi masih belum ada jawaban.  
"Yi Fan-ssi adalah siswa pindahan dari Cina.. jadi tolong bantu dia untuk menyesuaikan diri disini.." Kata Yunho seongsaengnim. "Dan Yi Fan-ssi … kau bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong itu.."  
"Baiklah…" Kata Kris sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Kris melihat yeoja yang duduk di sudut kelas, yeoja itu memandang ke arah luar jendela. Dia nampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Mulai timbul perasaan penasaran dihati Kris tentang yeoja itu. Semenjak pertemuannya di Rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Sebelum sekolah, Kris dirawat di Rumah Sakit terlebih dahulu karena menderita sebuah penyakit pernapasan.

Kris merasa bosan berada dikamar, dia berniat berjalan-jalan keliling Rumah Sakit. Sewaktu sedang di dalam Lift, Kris tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang dibelakangnya sampai dirinya menengok kebelakang dan melihat yeoja itu. Anehnya, Yeoja itu hanya berdiam diri.

Dia membawa sebuah boneka di tangannya, dan mata sebelah kirinya ditutup. Tampangnya hanya memasang tampang datar dan tetap berdiam diri. Sampai akhirnya Kris yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau murid dari Seoul High School?" Tanya Kris. Karena yeoja itu memakai seragam sekolah itu. Dan yeoja itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kris menyadari bahwa lift menuju lantai paling bawah.  
"Kau ada perlu dilantai bawah?.. bukannya.."  
"Ada yang harus kuantarkan… Dia menungguku… separuh diriku yang malang…" Akhirnya yeoja itu membuka suaranya juga, suaranya terdengar agak serak dan terkesan dingin.

Tanpa disadari, Lift sudah berhenti dilantai bawah, dan yeoja itu berjalan keluar Lift melewati Kris tanpa sepatah katapun(lagi). Kris menyusul yeoja itu.

"Tunggu…" Kata Kris. Dan yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju lorong gelap itu.  
"Siapakah namamu?" Tanya Kris, memberanikan diri. Setelah hening agak lama yeoja itu akhirnya menjawab.  
"Joon Myeon… Kim Joon Myeon.. tapi cukup panggil Suho.." Katanya, tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris, dan kembali meneruskan jalannya.

Kris melihat papan petunjuk arah di rumah sakit. Dan papan itu menunjukan bahwa Suho menuju kamar mayat. Kris menelan ludahnya sendiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

**END FLASHBACK**

…

Saat pelajaran olahraga, Kris hanya bisa menonton teman-temannya, karena dirinya belum benar-benar pulih dari penyakitnya.  
Tapi Kris tidak sendiri, dia ditemani oleh Chanyeol, dia juga menderita sebuah penyakit sehingga menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat ingin mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.." Kata Chanyeol.  
"Ne… aku dengar.. katanya Chanyeol-ssi juga menderita sebuah penyakit jantung.."  
"Benar… dari kecil.. aku juga sama sepertimu.. aku juga ingin mengikuti pelajaran olah raga… seandainya aku bisa.." Kata Chanyeol.  
"Pasti suatu saat kau bisa mengikutinya…" Kata Kris.  
"Ne.."

Akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol, dia segera berdiri dan wajahnya seperti menahan sakit.

"A..aku permisi sebentar…" Katanya. "aku akan beristirahat di ruang UKS.."  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kris.  
"N..ne.. aku bisa sendiri.. ini sudah sering terjadi,kok… aku pergi dulu yaa.." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kris.  
"Kris-ssi.." Panggil sang ketua kelas, Sunny.  
"N..Ne.. kakimu terkilir ya?" Tanya Kris, karena melihat kaki Sunny diperban.  
"Hmm.. aku jatuh kemarin.." Kata Sunny sambil duduk ditempat yang sama dengan Chanyeol tadi.  
"Oh iya, Sunny-ssi.. apakah aku boleh tanya satu hal?"  
"Ne?"  
"Kemana Suho-ssi?" Sunny sedikit tercekat dengan pertanyaan Kris, tapi dia segera menanggapinya dengan tampang bingung.  
"Suho.. dia yang menggunakan penutup mata di sebelah kiri.." Sunny kembali memasang tampang bingung.

Kris menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di Rooftop sekolah, dia adalah Suho. Kris segera berlari, berniat untuk menghampiri Suho.

…..

Begitu sampai di Rooftop, Suho nampak tidak mempedulikan kedatangan Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati Suho yang sedang menggambar sesuatu. Suho hanya melihat sebentar, dan kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya tadi.

"Suho-ssi.." Panggil Kris. Suho menoleh ke arah Kris, dia tetap diam. "Apakah kau ingat pertemuan kita di Rumah Sakit?" Suho menggeleng pelan.  
"apakah kau sedang menggambar?"  
"Kau bisa melihatnya,kan.." Kata Suho dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.  
"Aku ingin tanya… apa yang kau lakukan di lantai bawah waktu itu?... m.. maksudku… itu,kan.." Perkataan Kris terpotong karena Suho.  
"Kau terlalu banyak tanya… aku tidak menyukainya.."  
"M..Mianhae… tapi.."  
"Karena.." Suho kembali menoleh ke arah lapangan. "Hari itu ada hal menyedihkan yang terjadi.."  
"Eh?"  
"Namamu Wu Yi Fan,kan…"  
"N..Ne.."  
"Boleh aku panggil Yi Fan saja?" Tanya Suho.  
"T..Tentu.." Kris nampak gugup berhadapan dengan Suho.  
"Yi Fan-ssi.. apakah teman-teman sekelasmu sudah bilang?"  
"E..Eh?"  
"Bahwa namamu dikaitkan dengan kematian.. kematian yang tidak wajar… yang membedakan kelas ini dengan kelas lain.. kematian nampak lebih dekat dengan kelas ini…"  
Kris nampak takut,kaget dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Suho.  
"Dekat.. dengan kematian?"  
"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya… tapi.. lebih baik kau tidak usah dekat-dekat denganku…"  
"Mwo?"  
"Apalagi berbicara denganku seperti ini.." Suho menyipitkan matanya. Dan menatap tajam Kris.  
"T..Tapi.."  
"Sepertinya pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini…" Suho berjalan melewati Kris. Dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Kris. "Sampai jumpa.. Yi Fan-ssi.." Sementara itu Kris masih menatap kepergian Suho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER PARODY**

**Summary:  
**Kim Joon Myeon, seorang yeoja aneh yang memakai penuntup mata disebelah kirinya adalah siswi yang dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada di kelasnya, seorang siswa bernama Wu Yi Fan ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk kelas 3-3 dan tentang Joon Myeon, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikelas 3-3 itu? Kenapa kelas itu berbeda dengan kelas lainnya?.. Kenapa Joon Myeon dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada?

**Main Cast  
- **EXO member (Specially Suho & Kris) with SM artist  
**Other Cast  
- **Other Korean Artist  
**Genre: **Thiller, Mystery , Sadistic  
**Rating: **T

**Chapter 2**

Sesudah pelajaran Seni, Kris dan Baekhyun berjalan untuk ke gedung baru, kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kelas kita?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun sedikit tercekat.  
"Ma..maksudmu?"  
"Aku mendengar bahwa kelas kita dekat dengan kematian…"  
"I..itu…" Baekhyun kelihatan gelisah. Sampai akhirnya ada Tao yang menegurnya.  
"Yo!.. Kris!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahu Kris.  
"A..ah Tao.."  
"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bermuka serius begitu?" Tanya Tao.  
"Aku hanya sedikit tidak tenang…" Kata Kris.  
"Bagaimana tidak tenang… kita sudah kelas 3 .. dihadapkan kepada ujian kelulusan.. dan sekarang malah ditempatkan di kelas 3-3 yang terkutuk.." Kata Tao, keceplosan.  
"Ah?!" Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam ke arah Tao.  
"M..maaf Kris… tapi sejak dulu aku memang sudah ingin membicarakannya denganmu…" Kata Tao.  
"Hei.. apakah itu tidak berbahaya?" Baekhyun berusaha mencegah Tao.  
"Memang,sih…"

Sementara itu Kris nampak tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Tao yang sedang berdebat, dia melihat ke arah perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka pintunya, dan ada Suho didalam yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, yaitu menggambar. Sementara itu Tao dan Baekhyun merasa Kris memperhatikan sesuatu.

"K..Kris… kau memperhatikan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.  
"Aku harus pergi…" kata Kris.  
"Maksudmu?" Tao sedikit heran dengan Kris.  
"Sampai nanti…" Kris berjalan ke arah perpus, Tao dan Baekhyun langsung melihat ke arah tujuan Kris.  
"Y..Yak!.. Kris!" Panggil Tao.  
"Tu..tunggu sebentar… itu,kan.." Kris tidak menghiraukan Tao maupun Baekhyun. Dia segera memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menutup pintunya.  
"Hei.." sapa Kris. Suho hanya melihat ke Kris sekilas, dan tanpa sepatah katapun dia kembali menggambar. Kris mendekati Suho.

"bukannya mereka berusaha mencegahmu…" Kata Suho.  
"Mungkin…" kata Kris,menghela nafas. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." Kata Kris. "Semenjak pertemuan kita di Rumah Sakit… kenapa kau menggunakan penutup mata?"  
"Mau melihatnya.." Kata Suho.  
"B..Bukannya begitu…"  
"Kalau begitu tidak akan kuperlihatkan…"

Tidak lama kemudian bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya akan dimulai berbunyi, dan datanglah Kyuhyun, sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Kris dan Suho. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu…"  
"Wu Yi Fan imnida… Murid pindahan di kelas 3-3…" Kata Kris, sembari membungkuk.  
"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, penjaga perpustakaan ini. Yi Fan-ssi, kau boleh datang kemari kapan,pun kau mau.. tapi untuk sekarang kembalilah ke kelas… atau kau akan terlambat…"  
"Baik…" Kris berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Kris. Dan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

…

"hmmm.. Kyuhyun-ssi,ne?" Kata Sooyoung yang merupakan adik dari ibu Kris. Semenjak pindah, Kris tinggal bersama ahjumma-nya, Sooyoung.  
"Dia adalah guru dulunya, namun belum lama ini dia lebih mengabdi di Perpustakaan. Guru yang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna gelap, bahkan siswi-siswi banyak yang takut padanya."  
"Hmm.. tapi dia tidak kelihatan menakutkan…" Kata Kris.  
"Begitu, yaaa… hmm.. kau memang orang yang berbeda,Kris.." Ujar Sooyoung. "Ngomong-ngomong.. ini sudah terlalu larut untukmu.. lebih baik kau cepat tidur.."  
"Noona aku ingin ke rumah sakit dulu" Kata Kris.  
"untuk apa?" Tanya Sooyoung.  
"Aku ada perlu…"  
"Baiklah.. tapi jangan terlalu malam.. ini sudah jam 8…"  
"Ne…"

…..

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Kris menghampiri Taeyeon, seorang suster kenalan Kris di Rumah sakit ketika dia dirawat.

"Taeyeon noona.." Panggil Kris.  
"Ah… Kris.. ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Taeyeon.  
"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"  
"Baiklah.. duduklah dulu…" Kata Taeyeon dan Kris segera menurutinya.  
"Begini noona.. aku penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang pernah berkunjung kesini… namanya Kim Joon Myeon…"  
"Kim Joon Myeon?" Taeyeon nampak sedang berpikir.  
"Waktu itu dia menggunakan seragam sekolah… rambutnya panjang lurus.. dan satu lagi dia menggunakan penutup mata pada mata kirinya…" Jelas Kris.  
"Sepertinya dia pasien yang sakit mata…. Eh.. tunggu sebentar.."  
"Noona tau?"  
"Hmm.. aku agak ingat.. tapi aku ragu… bagaimana kalau kucari tau?" Tawar Taeyeon.  
"Maksud noona?"  
"Aku bisa mencari tahu…" Kata Taeyeon sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kalau aku tau sesuatu.. aku akan menghubungimu.."  
"Baiklah.. maaf merepotkanmu,noona… dan aku harus pulang sekarang.. aku takut Sooyoung noona khawatir…"  
"hmm.. sampai jumpa,Kris…"

…..

Besoknya ketika pulang sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun, Kris dipanggil oleh Sunny.

"Kris-ssi.. sudah mau pulang,kah?" Tanya Sunny.  
"Hmm.. begitulah…" Jawab Kris.  
"Ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya Jessica yang semenjak tadi ada disebelah Sunny.  
"Baiklah ada perlu apa?"  
"Apakah kau lahir di Seoul?" tanya Jessica.  
"Ne.. tapi aku segera kembali ke Cina…"  
"Apakah kau pernah kembali ke Seoul sebelumnya?"  
"Belum lama setelah aku kembali ke Cina … ibuku meninggal dunia… jadi tidak pernah sama sekali…" Jelas Kris.  
"Tapi aku rasanya pernah bertemu denganmu… entah dimana…"  
Kris sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Jessica. "Apa benar denganku?" Tanya Kris.  
"Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu…" Jessica mengalihkan padangannya. "Dasar menyebalkan.." Gumam Jessica namun bisa didengar oleh Kris.  
"M..maaf.. bukan kau… aku kesal karena tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas…"  
"Jessica-ssi.. lebih baik tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.." Kata Sunny.  
"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seksi pencegahan…"  
"Memangnya.. tugas seksi pencegahan itu.. seperti apa?" Tanya Kris.  
"Sederhananya.. tugasku adalah membuat dan melaksanakan rencana pencegahan…" Kata Jessica. "Untuk melindungi kelas.."  
"Melindungi?" Kris sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Jessica.  
"Aku ingin menjabarkan… keadaan dan kebijakan kelas 3-3 kepada Kris-ssi.." Ujar Jessica.  
"Jessica-ssi!" Panggil Sunny.  
"Waeyo?" Kata Jessica.  
"Tunggu sebentar.." Akhirnya Baekhyun ikut bicara.

Sementara Baekhyun,Jessica dan Sunny berdebat, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Suho lewat. Rasa penasaran Kris muncul kembali dan ingin mengikuti Suho.

"Sampai Jumpa.." Kata Kris, meninggalkan Jessica,Sunny dan juga Baekhyun.  
"Ah?!" Jessica melihat ke arah yang dituju oleh Kris. Dia melihat Kris berjalan mengikuti Suho, Jessica nampak kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya.

…

Kris terus mengikuti Suho. Nampaknya Suho tidak menyadari Kris yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.  
Kris yang mengikuti Suho akhirnya berhenti disebuah persimpangan sambil memasang tampang bingung, karena Suho dengan mudahnya hilang.

Setelah mengikuti arah sesuai dengan instingnya, Kris akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang sudah nampak kusam. Kris memperhatikan bangunan itu dan akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan kesebuah papan bertuliskan 'Gerhana Kematian'.

Kris sedikit bingung apa maksud dari papan tersebut dan berusaha mengintip kedalam melewati sebuah jendela. Dia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sebuah boneka yang memandang ke arah luar jendela dengan pandangan yang agak menakutkan. Dia terus memperhatikan boneka itu, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar bahwa HP-nya berbunyi dan ternyata itu dari Taeyeon.

"_Kris…_" Kata Taeyeon  
"Ne,noona.. tau sesuatu?" Tanya Kris.  
"_Aku dengar.. ada gadis yang meninggal di Rumah Sakit ini… Dia adalah siswi SMA…_" Kris kaget karena kata-kata Taeyeon tadi.  
"Siapa… namanya?"  
"_Yang kudengar antara Kim Joon Myeon atau Lee Joon Myeon… ini bukan informasi pasti,sih.. karena ini dari beberapa sumber, tapi…._" Kata-kata Taeyeon terputus karena sinyal yang jelek memutuskan sambungannya. Kris hanya bisa mematung mendengar penjelasan Taeyeon tadi.

Akhirnya karena penasaran, Kris memasuki bangunan itu, dan langsung disambut oleh seorang nenek yang nampaknya penjaga toko itu.

"Selamat datang…" Kata nenek itu.  
"S..Selamat siang…"  
"Murid SMP yaa.. setengah harga untukmu…"  
"N..Ne.."  
"Toh.. aku tidak punya pelanggan lain… atau kau mau.. aku menyediakan teh.."Ujar nenek itu.  
"Terima kasih.. tapi aku tidak mencari teh …" Kata Kris.  
"Kalau begitu… silahkan melihat-lihat…"

Kris memperhatikan setiap boneka yang ada diruangan itu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat ada papan yang bertuliskan 'Silahkan lewat sini'. Arah yang ditunjukkan itu mengarah pada lantai bawah toko itu, karena penasaran Kris menuruni tangga dan dia sampai disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi boneka.

Perhatian Kris tetuju pada suatu boneka yang sangat mirip dengan Suho, boneka itu menggunakan gaun biru, dan menggenggam bunga mawar, boneka itu terletak dalam sebuah peti mati. Sesaat Kris mengira boneka itu adalah Suho.

"Suho… kenapa bisa ada di…"  
"Hmmm…" Suara Suho mengagetkan Kris, Kris mengira itu adalah dari Boneka itu.  
"Kenapa… kau ada disini?" Suho muncul dari balik tirai. "kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Kris terkejut atas kemunculan Suho. "Aku tidak berniat mengagetkanmu…" Suho beralih kepada boneka yang ada di peti mati itu.  
"Dia mirip denganku ya?" Tanya Suho.  
"N..ne.." Jawab Kris.  
"Tapi.. hanya setengahnya saja…" Ujar Suho.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama akhirnya Suho mulai bicara.  
"Mau kuperlihatkan…" kata Suho.  
"Eh?"  
"Mau kuperlihatkan…. apa yang ada dibalik penutup mata ini…" Kata Suho sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan Kris menelan ludahnya karena mendengar kata-kata Suho dan mengangguk.  
Kemudian Suho membuka penutup matanya.. dan…

**TBC *jangan tabok author***


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER PARODY**

Summary:  
Kim Joon Myeon, seorang yeoja aneh yang memakai penuntup mata disebelah kirinya adalah siswi yang dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada di kelasnya, seorang siswa bernama Wu Yi Fan ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang seluk beluk kelas 3-3 dan tentang Joon Myeon, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikelas 3-3 itu? Kenapa kelas itu berbeda dengan kelas lainnya?.. Kenapa Joon Myeon dianggap sesuatu yang tidak ada?

**Main Cast  
- **EXO member (Specially Suho & Kris) with SM artist  
**Other Cast  
- **Other Korean Artist  
**Genre: **Thiller, Mystery , Sadistic, Tragedy  
**Rating: **T

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mau aku perlihatkan..." Kata Suho.  
"Eh?"  
"Mau aku perlihatkan..." Suho memegang penutup matanya. "Apa yang dibalik penutup mata ini.." Kris menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Suho membuka penutup matanya, dan yang terlihat sebuah mata yang berbeda warna dengan mata sebelah kanannya. Mata itu berwarna hijau, itu adalah mata buatan.

"Mata buatan?" Tanya Kris  
"Mata Kiriku adalah mata boneka... Karena bisa membuat yang tidak terlihat menjadi terlihat.." Kata Suho. "Jadi biasa aku sembunyikan.."  
"Apakah ini membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tanya Suho, dan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat ini asing bagimu.. karena itu kau tidak seharusnya berada disini.."

Suho berjalan ke arah tangga, dan dia kembali menggunakan penutup matanya.

"Kau kesini.. karena suatu hal,kan... pasti ada yang ingin kau ketahui.."  
"N..ne..."  
"Kajja.. lebih baik kita ke atas saja.. disana lebih nyaman dibandingkan disini.." Kata Suho sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

...

"Rumahmu ada disekitar sini?" Tanya Kris.  
"Ne.."  
"Ngomong-ngomong soal 'Gerhana Kematian'... apakah itu adalah nama dari toko ini?" Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Dan hari itu.. saat kita bertemu di Rumah Sakit.. yang kau bawa itu boneka,kan?"  
"Ne..."  
"Apakah itu untuk seseorang... m..maksudku.. aku dengar ada gadis yang meninggal di Rumah Sakit itu.."

"_Yang kudengar ... antara Kim Joon Myeon dan Lee Joon Myeon..._ "

Kris teringat dengan kata-kata Taeyeon tadi.  


"Pasti ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan,bukan?" Kata Suho.  
"Aku rasa... ada beberapa hal aneh yang aku rasakan... M.. Maksudku..."  
"Padahal pernah kukatakan sebelumnya.. untuk tidak mendekatiku.." Ujar Suho. "Tapi mungkin sudah terlambat.."  
"Terlambat?"  
"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa,ya... Yi Fan-ssi.." Kata Suho sambil mendekat ke arah Kris. "ada sebuah cerita lama... tentang kelas 3-3 26 tahun yang lalu... tidak ada yang pernah menceritakannya padamu?" Tanya Suho. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk. Suho,pun kembali ke posisinya.

"Ada seorang murid... yang hebat dalam olahraga dan pelajaran lainnya..." Ujar Suho.  
"Dia juga baik kepada semua murid maupun orang lain... sehingga semua guru.. dan murid lain menyukainya... tapi begitu dia naik ke kelas 3... dia meninggal..."  
"Karena apa?" Tanya Kris.  
"Yang aku dengar dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama keluarganya... ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Rumahnya kebakaran..." Kata Suho. "Pokoknya setelah itu.. teman-teman sekelanya terkejut..."  
"Mereka semua sangat berduka... sampai akhirnya... ada salah seorang murid yang mengatakan... 'Dia belum mati' "

Kris tercekat mendegar kata-kata Suho.

"Dia menunjuk ke arah meja yang biasa ditempati anak itu..." Suho pura-pura menunjuk sesuatu. " 'Lihat dia ada disana... Masih hidup.. Dia tetap disana' "  
"Kemudian.. ada murid lain yang mengatakan hal yang sama... 'Benar.. dia belum mati' " Kata Suho.  
"Reaksi ini terus berlanjut ke setiap murid di kelas itu.. tidak ada yang percaya pada awalnya... mereka hanya tidak ingin menerima kenyataan yang lebih pahit..." Kris masih terus mendengarkan cerita Suho.  
"Namun pada akhirnya... semua mempercayainya... sampai ke guru-guru dan kepala sekolah..."  
"Sampai pada akhirnya saat upacara kelulusan ... Kepala sekolah memerintahkan.. untuk mengikut sertakan bangku yang dipakainya untuk kelulusan..."  
"Hah?!"  
"Lalu... saat kelulusan... saat semua murid mengambil foto kenangan berserta wali kelas... mereka menyadari satu hal... bahwa ada anak itu juga ikut serta.. dimana seharusnya gadis itu tidak ada... dia ikut tersenyum seperti lainnya.. dengan kulit yang pucat seperti mayat.. Dia... murid yang meninggal itu.." Suho sempat berhenti sejenak sampai akhirnya...

"**Namanya ada Joon Myeon..** " Kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya atas yang Suho ucapkan.  
"Cerita ini masih ada kelanjutannya..." Kris hanya bisa memandang Suho dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Sampai akhirnya bunyi HP Kris mengejutkannya.

"M..maaf sebentar.." Kris mengangkatnya. "Ne.. mianhae,nek.. aku akan segera pulang.. aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar..." Kris seperti mendengarkan orang yang berbicara disebrang sana. "Ne.. aku baik-baik saja..." Katanya lalu memutuskan sambungannya.  
"Alat yang tidak menyenangkan... kau bisa terhubung maupun tertangkap..." Kata Suho dan segera beranjak dari duduknya. Kris ingin mengikuti Suho namun si nenek yang menjaga toko mengatakan bahwa toko ini akan segera tutup. Dan begitu Kris menoleh ke arah Suho... dia sudah menghilang.

"Haaahh" Tao menghela nafas. "Setelah ujian kita ada bimbingan yaaa... kalau harus bicara panjang dengan guru... rasanya membuat pusing..."  
"Kemungkinan masuk Universitas jaman sekarang... 95 persen lebih.." Kata Lay yang ada disebelah Tao.  
"Memangnya kau mau masuk Universitas mana?" Tanya Tao.  
"Kemungkinan aku masuk Universitas Swasta..." Ujar Lay.  
"Memangnya nilaimu cukup?"  
"Aku sedang berusaha ..."  
"Ya.. teruskanlah.. usahamu... hmm.. Kris mau masuk Universitas mana? tapi bukannya kau ingin kembali ke Cina?"  
"Ne.. ayahku juga akan pulang musim semi tahun depan.." Ujar Kris.

Tiba-tiba Jessica datang.

"Aku juga.. sepertinya akan pindah ke Cina.." Ujarnya. "Semoga kita bisa satu Universitas nanti, Kris-ssi.."  
"N..Ne..."  
"Jessica-ssi.. jadi pindah ke Cina?" Tanya Minho, yang ada dibelakang Jessica.  
"Aku juga kurang tahu... tapi kemungkinan besar iya..." Jawabnya. Sementara itu Minho memandang sinis Kris, dan Kris hanya membuang muka karena gugup.

...

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Jam pulang sekolah,pun tiba. Banyak murid-murid yang berlarian untuk menghindari hujan sebisa mungkin.

"Kris-ssi..." Panggil Sunny. Kris masih berada di kelas, menunggu hujan reda.  
"Ah.. Ne?"  
"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Tanya Sunny.  
"Begitulah..." Kata Kris.  
"Pulang denganku saja... kebetulan.. Rumahku ada di belakang Rumahmu.." Ujar Sunny.  
"A..aku jadi merepotkanmu..."  
"Tidak usah sungkan padaku..." kata Sunny sambil berjalan keluar kelas diikuti oleh Kris.

Begitu sampai di pintu keluar sekolah, Kris teringat akan cerita Suho.

"Maaf,Sunny-ssi.. Suho itu... orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Kris, dan Sunny menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya berderu(?) cukup kencang.  
"Jangan..."  
"Jangan apa?" Tanya Kris.  
Sunny berbalik menghadap Kris. "Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu di kelas 3-3!"  
"Kenapa..."  
"Aaaahhh!.. Hujannya deras juga..." Kata Tao yang datang secara tiba-tiba.  
"Tao-ssi... apakah kau tahu tentang cerita kelas 3-3 26 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Kris yang menyebabkan langkah Tao terhenti.  
"Kau.. percaya dengan cerita itu?" Tanya Tao.  
"Eh?"  
"Ada apa 3 orang memasang tampang serius?" Tanya Choi seongsaengnim yang datang tiba-tiba.  
"Kris-ssi.. mengetahui cerita kelas 3-3 26 tahun yang lalu..." Ujar Sunny.  
"Kisah itu yaaa.. lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan... tetapi.. kita harus tetap berhati-hati.."

...

"Aku pulangg!" Kata Sooyoung yang langsung masuk ke Ruang TV. Dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kris.  
"Sepertinya noona lelah sekali..." Ujar Kris. Sooyoung meregangkan otot-ototnya.  
"Ne... begitulaahh.."  
"Oh iya.. ngomong-ngomong.. dulu ibu masuk kelas 3-3?" Tanya Kris, dan seketika senyuman Sooyoung memudar.  
"Soal itu..."  
"Waeyo,noona?"  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya seperti itu,Kris?" Sooyoung masih memandang lurus kedepan.  
"Karena.. aku mendengar... cerita tentang kelas 3-3 saat 26 tahun yang lalu.."  
"Itu... hanya cerita lama..." Sooyoung beranjak dari duduknya. "Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan... nanti kau akan tahu sendiri..." Sooyoung meninggalkan Kris yang nampak kebingungan.

...

Saat disekolah, Kris yang baru kembali dari gedung lama melihat Suho yang sedang berada di rooftop sendirian. Lalu dia segera berlari ke arah rooftop. Lay berjalan bersama Kris, melihat Kris berlari ke arah jalan yang menuju Rooftop dan mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Rooftop.

"Itu,kan?!..."

Kris sudah sampai di Rooftop, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana dan angin berhebus cukup kencang. Dan HP Kris berbunyi. Itu ada panggilan dari Tao

"Ne?"  
"_Kau ini kenapa?!_ "  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kris.  
"_Aku melakukan ini karena posisimu dalam bahaya... dan mungkin Jessica akan marah besar!_ " Ujar Tao.  
"Hah?"  
"_Dengar, Kris... Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang tidak ada!_ "  
Karena angin kencang, Kris tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyal dengan baik, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara Tao.  
"A..apa yang kau bicarakan?"  
"_Ini berbahaya!.. Dan juga cerita tentang 26 tahun yang lalu... aku akan menceritakan ini bulan depan.. jadi aku mohon bulan ini..._ " Perkataan Tao terputus karena sinyal yang jelek. Kris masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Tao tadi.

...

"_Nama gadis yang meninggal itu adalah Joon Myeon... namun marganya aku masih belum tahu pasti.._ " Ujar Taeyeon dari telepon.  
"Hmmm..."  
"_Tapi kalau tidak salah... Marganya adalah Lee.. bukan Kim..._ "  
"Lee Joon Myeon..."  
"_Heh.. sebentar lagi kau akan ujian,kan..._ "  
"N..ne... darimana noona tahu?"  
"_Adikku sekelas denganmu, Kris... dia adalah Kim Taemin... dia juga sedang berusaha untuk ujian nanti..._ "  
"Begitu..."  
"_Kalau begitu.. aku tutup dulu telponnya, kau juga harus tidur,kan.. ini sudah terlalu larut..._ "  
"Ne... sampai nanti, Taeyeon noona..." Kata Kris dan memutuskan sambungannya.

...

Sewaktu mengerjakan soal, Kris meminta izin pada seongsaengnim untuk keluar sebentar. Dan dia bertemu dengan Suho.

"Kau tidak ada dikelas daritadi..." Kata Kris.  
"Ne.." Suho memandang keluar jendela, melihat hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul dengan lebat.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kris.  
"Ne.. aku tidak apa-apa.."  
"Selama ini aku selalu ingin bertanya... kenapa semua orang dikelas.. bahkan seongsaengnim,pun.. tidak menghiraukanmu... apa karena..."  
"Itu karena.. aku tidak ada.." Ujar Suho memotong perkataan Kris.  
"eh?!"  
"Yang hanya bisa melihatku... hanya... Yi Fan-ssi.." Lanjutnya.  
"T..tidak mungkin..."

Tiba-tiba seorang guru piket mendatangi kelas 3-3 dan tidak lama kemudian, Sunny keluar dari kelas. Nampak dia tergesa-gesa, Sunny segera mengambil payungnya. Begitu dia ingin berlari menuju tangga sebelah kanan, Sunny nampak terkejut melihat Kris bersama Suho. Dia berbalik arah menggunakan tangga yang ada di kiri.

Sunny sangat terburu-buru sehingga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Dia terpeleset ditangga. Payungnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Argh!" Sunny terguling ditangga, dan posisinya tepat saat payungnya terbuka dan ujungnya yang tajam mengarah ke atas. Tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

**CRASH!  
BRUAK!**

Terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras dari arah tangga yang dilewati Sunny tadi. Kris dan seongsaengnim tadi segera berlari memeriksa apa yang terjadi.  
Begitu sampai disana, mereka mendapati bahwa Sunny yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, ujung payung yang tajam menembus tenggorokannya, mengeluarkan banyak darah.  
Dia berusaha berteriak minta tolong, tapi apa daya. Darah merah segar dengan deras mengalir ke lantai. Kris memegangi tenggorokannya sendiri melihat keadaan Sunny yang seperti itu.

Perlahan, tangan Sunny berhenti bergerak. Dan saat itu juga dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, dengan darah yang masih mengalir.

**TBC  
**


End file.
